Love Live for Everybody!
by Revengermajestyliberator
Summary: Pretty much bunch of oneshots... since a lot of authors are doing this oh well time to bandwagon haha. Please do remember to review, ratings change per chapter, and I don't own Love Live ok? :D anyway enjoy. 1st review per chapter gets to suggest pairing for next chapter,also now you can vote for a second person to comment, again 1st to suggest is added. Umi B-day oneshot out! :D
1. The Love of a Cat and A Bird(KotoRin)

So... well... the start of a bunch of oneshots... apparently people are already doing it... so I decided to bandwagon haha... oh yeah... this first story is my submission for a competition in a group in FB along with another author here... check her updated chapter... and wow that tournament... a lot of stories... some were fun to read like AyaseErichii's (yep it's her) ... and other stories... but others were so disturbing (rape... violence) you just want to hit slap yourself wondering what made you read that... but enough about that... let's read the story... again I don't own Love Live! P.S. 1st Review for each chapter gets to pick the next pairing (unless a birthday of a member is coming up and I will make one for that) and if a pairing was already given a previous chapter... I'll pick the one after that... to give each pairing a chance.

The Love of a Cat and a Bird (Rating K+)

* * *

><p>"Kotori-chan nya~!" An orange-haired girl said as she embraced a grey-haired girl arriving at the movie theater. Kotori was shocked but nevertheless happy at the sight of the girl as she caught her in an embrace followed by a kiss.<p>

"Rin-chan! Come on, we have a movie to watch," Kotori then immediately took hold of Rin's hand as they walked inside the movie theater. The movie was funny and definitely made Kotori and Rin laugh as they watched the movie. Several parts into the movie, Rin and Kotori ended up just kissing each other, though both still remembered to watch the movie. It was a special day after all.

After the movie, Rin and Kotori decided to go to Kotori's house, they have already gone on several dates. The dates worked in their favor too, Kotori would help Rin and in exchange Rin gets to kiss Kotori as much as she wants if she studies hard. After arriving at Kotori's house, Rin and Kotori are lying down in bed together with Kotori stroking Rin's hair lovingly,with Rin responded by cuddling in closer into Kotori's embrace.

"Rin-chan."

"Nya?"

"Remember the day when we started to date each other."

Rin then started laughing.

"Of course nya~."

"You were chasing me like a cat and mouse, or should it be a cat and bird? " Kotori pouted in confusion but eventually became laughter between to two.

"Yeah, but thanks to Kayochin we confessed to each other nya~."

"I guess Hanayo-chan's time with Maki-chan rubbed off well."

Both girls then giggled as they continued their embrace.

"But Rin-chan..." Kotori started again.

"Nya~?"

Kotori then stood up from the bed with Rin standing up as well, but to

Rin's surprise Kotori bent down on one knee with a ring in hand.

"Rin-chan... will you marry me?"

"... NYAAAA~?!" Rin started to blush intensely at what was asked... sure she was happy but they were high school students... and seeing that...

"Rin-chan..." Kotori now stood up as she went closer to Rin, "I know we are too young... and still in high school... but I asked both of our parents about it and they were ok with it. We won't get married now though... but after we graduate. But this will be to show that we are together." Kotori felt the urge to turn but Rin suddenly tackled her as she fell beneath Rin's embrace.

"OF COURSE NYA~!"Both girls kissed each other once more, and after the kiss...

"I love you" was all they both said as they began a night of newfound passion for each other.

* * *

><p>So did you guys like that? I know I did haha! and I made this because I am positive no one made a KotoRin oneshot... so haha... 1st people! And 1st review with pairing gets to pick the next story pairing!<p> 


	2. Hold on to Me (KotoEli)

Welcome everyone to my 2nd oneshot in this set of oneshots(I think that makes... sense?) this time it's KotoEli requested by Enya Talisman. And I'm feeling happy cause of having more people read my stories yay :D. Oh yeah, also an apology for the last chapter, some may have noticed that it's pacing was too fast. That was my bad because our limit was 450 words. Still it was kind of nice right? But enough about that... TO THE STORY! Also, as usual I don't own Love Live! but I do have an SIF account.

Hold on to Me (Rating K+)

It was the sleepover at school for the members of Muse, for tomorrow was the finals for Love Live, a tournament for school idols which Muse were able to participate in. Yet after all this, their three third years would soon be graduating, and earlier that day, it seemed that no one was willing to go home. Seeing as how it has come to that, the 9 girls were allowed to stay over at the school for the night thanks to the last minute request of Minami Kotori, one of their members and also the chairwoman's daughter. It was fun, until one of their members Rin suggested a Test of Courage much to the chagrin of one of their members Ayase Eli. It was too late though, cause one of their members Nishikino Maki turned the lights off. Eli, in a fit of panic quickly pounced on a grey-haired girl in an embrace.

"Eli-chan that hurts!" The grey haired girl Kotori exclaimed as she struggled under the embrace of the student council president.

"Don't let go! Don't let go! Please!" Eli almost screamed as she maintained her hug on Kotori, not intending on releasing in the slightest. The girl could only show a shocked expression.

Viewing them though, were each of the other members of Muse, all shocked and speechless on what they have just seen. And as if breaking the silence...

"Could it be that Eli..."

"Is afraid of the dark?" Hanayo said as she finished Umi's as well as everyone elses train of thought.

"Looks like we discovered a new side of Elichii." Nozomi teased in her usual lyrical manner.

"Nozomi! Maki!" Eli screamed to Maki too considering that the redhead was the one who turned the lights off in the first place.

"hai hai," Maki merely looked down as she smiled.

After that, all 9 were about to go to sleep before their leader Honoka requested that all 9 of them head up to the roof. The walk didn't take that long, as the members normally practice in the roof. Though tonight, in an act of uniqueness, climbed the ladder that leads to the top part of the roof, and from their the members were fed to great sights overlooking the city. Yet their time was shortening and they knew it, but before they went down, there was only one thing, one voice which united all nine.

"Everyone! Please Listen to Us!" This voice though of course not being able to actually be heard by everyone, nevertheless reflected the wish that all nine girls wished to have tomorrow supporting them for their last live. So with that in mind, all of them then went downstairs one after the other, except for Kotori who stayed at Eli's request. After the other seven left, Kotori approached Eli, and for some unexplained reason she felt her heart beating faster, dismissing it Kotori stood next to Eli.

"Eli-chan?"

"Kotori, I'm sorry." This was baffling to Kotori, who quickly turned Eli and made the girl face her as well.

"FOR WHAT?!"

"Ahh!" Eli's face turned into one of shock seeing as how Kotori was shaking her decided to calm herself down, then doing the same for the other girl before explaining herself.

"I meant to say that I'm sorry for just hugging you out of the blue." Eli was no longer looking at Kotori, for as she apologized, she inadvertently gazed down away from Kotori's face, which to Eli now, somehow now looks irresistible.

"Umm... I mean uh!" A blush suddenly formed out of Eli's cheeks as she tried to wave her hands in a desperate way to persuade Kotori that it was only as friends. And for some reason Kotori only giggled to Eli's confusion.

"Kotori?"

All the laughter then faded from Kotori's face, and as it faded, she asked Eli a question.

"Eli-chan... what do you think of me?"

"Ahh? What? I think you're cute- I mean pretty- I mean beautiful, I mean-" Eli was pretty much steaming right now, unable to find the words to describe her friend. To try to mask the already present and clearly seen heat coming out of her face she looked down, only to be answered by a giggle from the younger girl. Eli opted against it but her curiosity got the better of her as she looked up. But as she looked up, she saw the girl clenching her hands on her chest, and as she looked to face her, she could only say.

"Eli-chan, ONEGAI!" Kotori had used her clenching "onegai" on Eli, apparently it isn't only effective on fellow member and best friend Sonada Umi, as Eli gave up all attempts to resist.

"I... I think you're beautiful." Eli gave in as she stood still. Her blush intensifying, yet to her surprise, all she heard was a giggle... no not just a giggle, a giggle from one which Eli now thought of as an angel. Eli didn't realize it herself but she pretty much is staring at Kotori blankly. Upon seeing this, Kotori merely smiled as she embraced Eli effectively knocking her back to reality.

"I think you're cute too Eli-chan." Hearing this caused Eli to blush more than she did.

"Wh-wha?!" Eli shook in surprise at what Kotori said. And despite her shock, was able to resist to break the urge to remove herself from Kotori's embrace. Instead, Eli deepened the embrace as she instinctively stroked the girl's hair lovingly, one that Kotori returned as well with as much love. Yet what Eli would say would surprise both.

"I love you Kotori." The same second Eli said that, both girls blushed profusely as they tried to look somewhere else. Yet this was not meant to last. And as if acting on this, Kotori forced the other girl and despite both blushing, the girl took the chance as she lifted Eli's chin up as she pushed her lips into the Russian's lovingly. To both Eli and Kotori, it was like bliss as both pushed their lips as much as possible into the other. But the need for air eventually presented itself as both girls released from the other. And as both of them split Kotori said the words Eli thought too good to be true.

"I love you too Eli-chan, from the time you joined Muse I have always loved you. But now..." Kotori started to tear up once more as the thought that this is her last year with the Russian increased the tensity of the tears. And as if sensing this, Eli stroked Kotori's cheeks as she was enveloped in her junior's embrace.

"Kotori, I will always love you, as long as you hold on to me and love me. For I love you Minami Kotori." Eli said as she returned the embrace. After Kotori had finally recovered, she too said what was in her heart.

"Eli-chan, the same goes for me, I love you too, and will always hold onto you as you do for me." To seal this, Kotori gave Eli a kiss that reaffirms everything, but when she let go. "But can we keep this a secret, I don't think everyone will react well at first, and we still have Love Live, so can we just keep it a secret until then?"

"Of course Kotori, as long as it's you." Both girls then shared one last kiss before returning back to the club room in each other's hands.

Hey hello people! So here was my new story, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This was fun to write in all retrospect. Remember to rate and review please. And the request for the next chapter pairing starts now!


	3. A Night for Angels (MakiRin)

Hello people! I'm back and THANK YOU KIASNE! Thank you for requesting my OTP MakiRin... nice one being 1st to review and also... in the following chapters if you guys request a pairing but if it's not first, I will sneak it in. Also after this story, one pairing for Valentine's and then a pairing for Umi's birthday. I will handle the pairing for Umi's B-day, feel free to guess the pairing, and if someone gets it right they pick the oneshot after Umi's Birthday. Pretty much it. So let's go start this story and as usual I don't own Love Live but I do have an SIF account. Also this story may or may not be a little too sweet no toothaches hopefully :D.

* * *

><p>A Night for Angels (Rated T... TO THE EXTREME)<p>

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8!" These counts are all the sounds that can be heard across the rooftop of the school Otonikizaka. The previous year, the school was almost shut down were it not for the efforts of nine girls, the school idol group Muse, consisting of 3 members of each year level. It has already been one year already and the the 3rd years have already graduated. One of their members the student council president Eli, gave her position to the leader of Muse, Honoka, while Kotori and Umi took over Nozomi's role as support for the President(Honoka) .Meanwhile, Nico gave the torch of Idol Club President to Hanayo. However with the 2nd years Honoka, Kotori and Umi handling the Student Council, they had to pass some torches too, Honoka gave her leader position as well as Umi giving her own position of handling practice sessions to Rin, while Maki the composer was assigned by Hanayo to be the vice president of the idol club. In the year that passed, the idol club gained a lot of recognition so this year they have quite a lot of new members. "Ok let's take a break nya~!"

"Finally!" All of the girls other than the remaining members of Muse said as they fell down on the ground like domino's.

"Whew that was tiring," Yukiho sighed as she picked up her bottle of water. "I can't believe you guys used to train like this."

"Well Yukiho-chan, they weren't the champions for nothing right?" Arisa said as she she approached Yukiho.

"Yeah our training last year was more than this," Umi started. "We're just limiting it since not everyone can handle our kind of training sessions yet."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Don't worry Yukiho-chan," Arisa cheerfully skipped next to Yukiho as she embraced the aubrun-haired girl in a tight hug much to her chagrin. "A-ARISA!"

"Oh that's so cute!" Honoka said in the midst of the moment with her eyes sparkling.

"Well, we can do that too you know," Kotori leaned in close to Honoka.

"W-wha-" Honoka was then kissed by Kotori.

"I-isn't that shameless?" Umi stuttered as she felt like faining. Going out with Eli helped... but not that much. She still occassionally faints from time to time. Apparently though, Rin noticed the lovers getting closer to each other, and she is not going to lose. And in one swift motion she had her girlfriend Maki face her.

"Rin can do that too you know!" And with no regret the catlike girl hugged Maki as she pushed her lips into the redhead. Maki's eyes widened on what she knew was gonna happen.

"R-Rin! Don't do-" Maki tried to protest, "Mmphh!" but futile as the girl's lips was on hers. In reaction her face started to blush like her red hair but knowing how pointless it is to resist settled for easing into the kiss while returning the embrace of the other girl. The other girls then stopped their embrace as they stared at the two. Hanayo merely smiling as she remembered her girlfriends and wonders on what they could be doing right now.

"Shameless!" Umi subsequently collapsed on the ground.

"Umi-chan!" "Umi-senpai!" "Umi-san!" "Umi!" All of them screamed as they tried to wake up the blue haired girl.

After that incident, the rest of the day proceeded like normal. Even to Maki and Rin who are going home to the redhead's house hand in hand. They have already been doing this more often already, and it works to their advantage too, Maki gets to help Rin in tests and spends the night alone with her. Since their parents allowed them to spend the weekend together, the two were able to enjoy two days in each other's arms with no restraints. And as they finally reached the composers house... they saw Maki's mom who waved back to them.

"I'm home!" Maki announced as she came in.

"Oh, welcome back!" Mrs. Nishikino replied.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Rin said as she came in the house.

"Oh, Rin! Come in!"

The night went on as apparently usual for them already, Maki would tell her parents about her day while Mrs. Nishikino would tease Rin and her daughter every now and then much to the embarassment of the two. Mr. Nishikino would often miss this moments though, as business matters always forces him to leave the table sooner than most, but on the moments when he is present, he would help his wife tease the two. This would often cause the two to blush to the point of wanting to go to the darkest corner and stay there. After dinner, both of them ended up hitting the books studying. Whenever Rin tried to protest though, she got whacked on the head by Maki, though the two would just kiss and make up though. They rarely got in arguments too, as one can't be mad at the other for more than thirty seconds because of the others too cute pouts. But after they studied.

*click* Rin froze... that was the sound of a door being locked, and as she turned...

"NYA~?!" Before Rin knew it she was kissed furiously as Maki pushed her into the bed, before she herself pounced on the catlike girl planting as much kisses as she could. This would feel too much for the orange-haired girl though... who let out a soft moan. This was enough for now though as Maki stopped.

"Rin... I... I just want you now!" Maki then went back to resume her attack to both the pleasure and delight of Rin as she returned the affection which causing both girls to start panting.

"Let's... just do this Maki-chan!" Rin exclaimed as she once more pushed her lips into Maki as both started to reach for the other's clothes. Tonight might be a long night.

* * *

><p>First off... I can't believe I wrote another one almost hitting the M mark... I can't believe this... I wrote another story too close... and it's MakiRin again... oh well... anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Remember to rate and review ok? :D Next oneshot will be for Valentines so start suggesting pairings and good daynight/morning you know. I'll try to not write more stories like this...


	4. Love Arrow Shoot (EliUmi)

So... *gives out virtual chocolate* Happy Valentines people!(It's Valentines in Japan) Hope you enjoy this oneshot. Oh and it's EliUmi requested by MajorMikePowell, in story universe, this happens before "Night for 2 Angels". Sadly the story suggestion thing is temporarily on hold... well... until after Umi's birthday no one guessed the rare pairing yet. So this will be the arrangement.

(Order after #1 may change)  
>1. Valentines (this one)<br>2. EliMaki  
>3. Umi's birthday<p>

Well that is all and enjoy the story :D

* * *

><p>Love Arrow Shoot (Rated K+, T if kissing is too much)<p>

'Well... today is Valentines...' Eli thought to herself as she walked down to her locker, "It's not like she'll notice..." As she opened her locker... "WHAT THE-"

Chocolate after chocolate fell on the ground from her locker. In the first place who guessed her combination? Giving up at that thought she merely smiled as she picked up a chocolate. However in the chocolate she could see a message.

"Eli please meet me at the roof after school"

To the blonde's shock, there was no name to signify its owner, but instead a blue arrow at the bottom of the letter.

"So it's someone from the archery club? Could it be her? Wait what's this?"

The letter continued... and it said...

"I'm gonna pierce through your heart! Love Arrow Shoot!"

'Umi? No, there's no way...'

Eli then shook off those thoughts as she thought of the chances, "No it shouldn't be... she wouldn't do this..." The blonde Russian thought to herself a bit too loud as she went to her classroom, her mind made up that she would not go to the roof. However on the way, she passed by a purple-haired girl...

"Hey Elicchi!" The girl waved to her.

"Hey Nozomi."

"What's going on?"

"I recieved a chocolate." At this Nozomi merely tried to tease her friend.

"Ara? Does Elicchi have a lover?"

"W-wha? Nozomi!" Eli screamed but eventually calmed herself, "I don't know who sent this chocolate though... she only gave me an arrow."

"An arrow?" Nozomi's eyes widened as she realized who sent the chocolate. "Oh, Elicchi this might be a promposal."`Eli's eyes turned immediately to Nozomi, their prom was right around the corner already.

"Nozomi... don't joke around."

"I'm not joking," Eli looked at Nozomi to try to make sure but since she saw nothing but seriousness in Nozomi's eyes.

"You sure?" Nozomi nodded. "Ok... I guess I'm gonna go after class then."

The rest of the day seemed to pass by quickly, Eli continued to wonder who sent it as she made her way to the roof. The contents of the letter continuing to wonder around in her head.

'Who could it be?'

Eli decided to just find out for herself as she opened the door. The rooftop with its tiles and view, it looked empty, except when Eli looked to the left... To her surprise the person she wanted but least expected to come is there.

"A-ah Umi!"

"E-Eli!" The girl replied in surprise at the sight of her senior.

"A-ah... why are you here?" Eli decided to change the topic since it would be better to do than just saying "ah" for the whole duration.

"W-well... I was waiting for someone."

"Someone?" Eli tried to keep her voice from getting any louder, inside herself she was getting angry but more so jealous.

'Someone? Who is this someone? I will make sure that they won't touch my Umi!'

"Yeah... I- I kinda gave her a letter though... because I like this girl..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, sh-she makes me smile, and the only one I can think off when I write my songs." Umi's tone somehow choking as she said out the words, with Eli's heart slowly breaking.

'Oh... I guess it's not meant to be...' Eli mentally sighed as she started to think about her having no choice with Umi, which would hurt her, she loves the blue-haired girl.

"Well..." Eli has apparently given up hope, "If you love this person, I won't stop you."

"Well, that's good." Umi smiled as Eli tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because..." Umi's smile failed as she started to choke on her words,"I-I-I ... like you..."

After a good period of three second silence...

"... ... ... EHHH?!" Eli screamed out loud and apparently a lot of students heard it as even students on the ground floor wondered who screamed.

"Yes... Eli, I like you, no... I love you, you couldn't tell from my letter?"

'Letter?' The part-Russian finally realized why Nozomi's eyes widened, and with no hesitation she hugged Umi, much to the embarassment of the bluenette.

"Harasho! So you sent the letter? I'm so sorry... I thought it was someone else," Eli started to tear up before Umi wiped the tears off affectionately with her hand, "B-but... Umi, I love you too!"

In immediate response, Umi quickly returned Eli's feelings by hugging her back as well. The two finally in the arms of the one they love.

"I guess, we took the longest." Umi said as they both sat on the ground yet not releasing the hug from each other.

"Yeah, Honoka got Kotori in the airport, Rin got Maki to say yes after our live at the auditorium, and I still don't understand how did Nozomi, Nico and Hanayo get together..." Eli joined in as well, "But I do know that I am happy that at least... I have you for Valentines." She then pulled out a box which she presented to the other girl.

"A box? What's in it?"

"Open it."

Umi did so and her eyes widened in surprise. It was manju, but it was no ordinary manju, it was the manju from the Kousaka's store that she loved so much.

"I asked Honoka what you might like for Valentines, and after getting teased, she told me to get you this, I hope it's ok."

"It's perfect." Umi did a smile so majestic to Eli that she could just stare dumbfounded, but eventually recovered to ask another question.

"So... what was it about piercing my heart?" Umi froze... she didn't expect that Eli would remember... but knowing it to be futile.

"I-it was an idea I have for our live... like a catchphrase."

"Oh, how does it go?" Eli's eyes full of curiosity so much that Umi couldn't resist, so she stood up and made a stance as if she was holding an arrow.

"I'm gonna pierce all of your hearts... LOVE ARROW SHOOT!" After this Umi stood nervous but to her shock and relief she recieved a comforting hug from Eli.

"Harasho, that was beautiful Umi... just like you." It was comforting until Maki and Rin opened the door.

"Wow Umi, I didn't know you could do that."

"So cute nya~! " Umi and Eli quickly seperated.

"Wh-wha?"

"Relax... we saw everything, so you two are already together, gotta admit, that was sweet," Maki said accompanied by her twirling of her red hair.

"W-well what are you doing here?"

"Well, since it might be weird for girls to dance with other girls during prom nya~. Rin and Maki-chan just decided to dance here," Maki then pulled out her phone and played a song, it was a slow paced song. And as the song played the catlike girl took her girlfriends hands as they started to dance, since Maki was like a princess, Rin always takes the lead and today is no different.

"Well... do you want to dance?" Eli asked her new lover, with Umi immediately taking her hand as she let the blonde lead her as they danced.

"I love you Eli," Umi said while they danced.

"I love you too Umi," Eli replied before turning Umi. However a twist awaited cause as the bluenette finished her turn her lips were met by the blonde's. Umi's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. It felt sweet, like bliss to her, but since she couldn't handle romantic moments too well, she almost fainted when Eli released the kiss.

"T-that was i-interesting."

"Harasho! I know right. But Umi," Eli said as a smirk formed on her face, "you still can't handle it, I guess I should kiss you until you get used to it." Umi immediately flustered at hearing this.

"E-ELI!" Umi's face flustered already... in truth she would have fainted if Eli didn't release when she did. But eventually the two returned to dancing, although when Eli kissed Umi again... she fainted this time for good, for at least a few hours.

* * *

><p>Yay Happy Valentines people... so I just had prom last week... wow was it nerve wracking. Eh anywho hope enjoyed this story and next one is EliMaki... story requests are temporarily on hold. Remember to rate and review :D Oh and if no one gets the Love Arrow Shoot part its what her Seiyuu(or voice actor) does during the lives.<p> 


	5. Darling (EliMaki)

So hello guys... so I'm sorry for posting this this late... cause one I was sick... today... I'm not sure, maybe I still am, but anywho its EliMaki by Buchaan, and I didn't do this for valentines because Signbear already did one with that pairing and I was scared I might make a story with a similar if not a completely alike scenario so that's why I opted not to make it. But anywho I have this one, and thank you for reviewing it means a lot to me... speaking of which *pops confetti* yay the story has gained more story reviews than my 1st story... yay :D anywho to the story! Again I don't own Love Live.

* * *

><p>Darling (Rated T)<p>

"So, Eli? Why did you ask me to come?" A redhead asked as she sat on her chair. She was currently in a restaurant along with her friend. (Think of the restaurant in the series)

"I-I wanted to ask you about the solo song Maki," Eli answered though it seems that that wasn't the only reason why she wanted to see her.

Nishikino Maki and Ayase Eli were members of the School Idol group of Otonokizaka, μ's, and they have gotten their center, Kousaka Honoka to participate in the second Love Live competition with them. But today, is not one of those days of flashbacks, today Eli has asked Maki for her status on the solo song, but could that be the only reason the blonde has personally asked for the redhead?

"So, what about it?" Maki was in her no-nonesense tone as she crossed her arms.

"W-well," Eli stuttered, "have you finished practicing? T-the song and choreography, I mean." The song part, not normal for the blonde to ask, the choreography, that one is normal considering she is the choreographer of the group. She would always ask this to everyone and if they can't do it, then she will edit the moves to make it easier for the other members. But she often coordinates with both the lyric writer Umi and the composer who is Maki so that the moves will suit both the songs and the beat.

"Yes, it suits me fine," Maki smiled at the blonde. "You outdid yourself Eli." The redhead blushed at her comment as she did her signature hair twirl. But to the sight of her companion, well, her legs started to give away as her face started to turn red too. Yet she couldn't even look away just to hide her face. She was held in place by the sight of the crimson beauty.

'Aww, she looks so cute,' Eli thought to herself as her eyes refused to let go. And how could she not, for the time she saw the redhead, it was love at first sight.

'Why is Eli looking at me like that?' Maki wondered as she unconsciously stood out of her seat and leaned closer to the blondes. Eli, was frozen in place, unable to move back, but for some reason she leaned forward as well. Both minds went blank on what happened next.

The two soon connected into a kiss, which was a first for the two. And it was the best thing they both felt as of now. As it happened, Eli instinctively stroked her hand lovingly on Maki's cheeks, eliciting a light moan from the redhead. Seizing the chance, the blonde slipped her tongue in the redhead's mouth. Their tongues started to dance together. As they ran out of breath and slowly released each other from the kiss, both stared into each others eyes, until...

"Wow, so cute!" One of the people who saw the whole incident said. Everyone now soon followed up.

"Yeah, Nishikino Maki and Ayase Eli are so cute!"

"W-wha?!" The two said girls blushed beyond belief, frozen in place because of what they just did and who watched.

"DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" Everyone was pretty much chanting already.

"Maki! RUN!" Eli screamed as she ran out holding the redhead being chased by crazed fans. After about ten minutes of intense running both were able to reach the relative safety of the composers house.

"Maki," Eli started after they both had a few minutes of rest, "I, I'm sorry for kissing you earlier."

"No Eli," Maki twirled her hair in an effort to divert her eyes away from the part Russian, "I-I should be sorry for initiating it."

After this, the conversation went silent, but Eli still needs one last thing from Maki.

"Maki, since you got the song down already... why don't you try to sing it?" Eli asked after a long sigh, Maki wanted to protest but seeing the seriousness of the blonde.

"Ok..." the composer then brought out her music player which started to play the song, and as the song started.

"Darling, you'll be wild!"

* * *

><p>After Maki's performance, the blonde quickly stood up from her seat and clapped like she was the the girls number one, much to the blushing face of the red head.<p>

"Harasho that was amazing Maki!" Eli is screamed happily as she hugged her friend, much to the embarrasment of said friend. Though the redhead was able to recover.

"E-Eli," Maki was running out of breath.

"Oh, s-sorry Maki," Eli let go of Maki, though it felt like she was sad when she released the hug.

"I-it's ok, but why? Why are you so intimate today?"

"W-well, it's because I... like you," the last part wasn't too loud enough for Maki to hear.

"What?"

"I... like you" This time it was clear enough for Maki to hear.

"... WHAT?!" Maki was shocked, like how she could like her, sure the redhead herself has feelings for the blonde, but how could the part Russian like her?

"I- I like you, no I love you, ever since I joined μ's." Eli was unable to contain her embarrasment so she dove in for another hug. Although this time, the redhead returned it, although still face flushed.

"Eli,you know, n-next time... just tell me straight up ok?" The blonde was fed a great smile from Maki, and as she smiled the redhead pressed her lips against the part Russian.

"I love you Maki," Eli said when they released from the hug.

"I love you too Eli.

* * *

><p>So what up folks! Haha I'm fine! Hopefully, I got sick like two days ago, and this was the only chance I had to type it in... I hope it was good, also right now after every oneshot I give a response at the bottom if you guys reviewed. But anywho thanks and rate and review ok thanks :D<p>

AyaseEricchii: Thank you for reviewing for the story :)

Enya Talisman: I am so sorry if you have to get treatment for that. But I do hope you continue to read these oneshots.

Major Mike Powell III : What up sir! :D *raises hands for high five* I'm happy that I executed the oneshot right. Oh and I'm gonna write a HonoKoto for one of their birthda- *slaps myself* Whoops too much spoilers... eh. Well I'm gonna write that for sure. :)

Lets Just Say its Yuuki: I will I promise you that. I will write MakiRin again soon. MakiRin FTW for me. :D

Oh ummm... want to try a harem, give a suggestion guys and I'll think about it, also few more days till our blue archers B-day :D Keep guessing the pairing people and see you next time :) Oh ummm... in 7 months if you guys want me to explain past what happened in Maki's, Kotori's, Honoka's, and Nozomi's (for A New Year to Remember) and at Rin's other stay at Maki's (A Night for 2 Angels) I will write it... though it will be rated M... but that's all see you soon :)


	6. An Ocean Maiden's Day (TsubasaUmi)

Hello everyone! So... if you guys know what the date is then you must know... its Umi's B-day! *pops confetti* Happy Birthday to the Blue songstress... and since it's her birthday... she's the special guest!

Umi: I-I hope you don't mind me here.

It's ok, and with no further ado, to the story! Also after this you guys are free to request oneshots again :D

Umi: T-t-the author doesn't own Love Live!

Today, well seems like a normal day out for Umi, sure it's a special day for her, but today though, she and her friends are at the shrine in Otonikizaka. After this you guys can request oneshots again. Also, you can vote a second person commenting for every chapter, first one gets it.

Umi: By second person.. you mean like me right?

Yep, enjoy the story people!

* * *

><p>An Ocean Maiden's Day (Rated K+)<p>

"Hey! Umi-chan!" A ginger-haired girl screamed as she approached the bluenette. Accompanied by a gray-hair girl.

"Ah Honoka! Kotori! It seems you two are in high spirits."

"Yup!" Kotori replied as she held onto Honoka's hands. "We're gonna go on a date! But Happy Birthday Umi-chan!" The ginger head nodded in support of her girlfriend.

"Thank you Kotori! You too Honoka"

Kotori then checked on her phone. The time showed that Kotori and Honoka will be running late if they dont hurry. "Ah! The time sorry Umi-chan, we have to go!" The gray head then took the ginger heads hands and ran off but not without words of support for their other childhood friend.

"Enjoy your date with her Umi-chan!"

"I will be careful. " Honoka then soon left with the gray head in tow. While waiting, Umi decided to go in to the shrine,and on the way in, she saw an orange haired girl dragging along a red haired girl.

"Oh hi Umi!"The red haired girl greeted.

"Umi-chan nya~!" The orange haired girl locked onto Umi with a hug much to the annoyance of the red hair.

"Rin!" The girl was angry at the orange haired girl.

"Hehe sorry Maki-chan!" Rin replied before she let go of Umi and hugged the redhead. Much to her embarassment as she turned red.

"W-well... not in public."

"Hehe, Maki-chan is so cute nya~!"

"Well you two seem happy." Umi smiled at the two.

"Yep"

"Y-yeah" Maki in an effort to cover her blush settled for her classic twirling of her red hair.

"We have a date nya~!"

"Rin!"

"Hehe, sorry nya~ Any who Happy Birthday Umi-chan nya~!" Rin said happily before she snuck a kiss on Maki. Much to her embarassment as she got dragged her along. Leaving Umi to stand alone in the shrine.

"Well... I guess it's just me again."

"Not entirely Umi-chan!" And in that moment two hands suddenly appeared out of nowhere and reached for her breasts.

"AAGH! NOZOMI!" Umi screamed in fear.

"Come on Umi-chan it's just for a while right? I'm gonna give you a washi washi suru nyan~!" Nozomi said as she prepared to do her classic washi washi.

"No! NO! NO-HYEAAAAH!" Umi screamedd as she felt the washi washi as Nozomi's purple hair waved back and forth.

"Don't resist my washi washi treatment!"

One washi washi later, Nozomi finally released the bluenette. The other girl is still kind of frozen in place though with constant shivering.

"N-Nozomi... don't do that again..." Umi was slightly shivering at her "treatment".

"Aww come on Umi!" Nozomi suddenly hugged the bluenette though this time the other girl covered herself.

"Mou, Nozomi! Why are you doing that? Can't you see Umi is shaking in fear?" A blonde said as she appeared with a brown haired girl.

"Yeah, please let Umi-san go."

"Hehe, just trying to give Umi-chan a birthday present."

"LIKE THAT IS TRUE!" Umi quickly retorted at Nozomi before running towards the blonde and and the brown haired girl with her hugging the latter.

"Come on Umi-san it's ok now." The girl said while comforting Umi.

"Thanks a lot, Tsubasa," Umi said as she returned the hug and kissed the girl.

"See what happens when you scare her on her birthday Nozomi," Eli reprimanded the girl which she got an apologetic kiss from.

"Ma, ma, well we have to go right?" Nozomi teased in her usual manner.

"Yeah... let's go, sorry Umi we have to go." Eli then took Nozomi's hand as they left.

"Bye Umi(-chan)! Happy Birthday!" Both simultaneously said as they left.

"Well... it's just as two now," Tsubasa said.

"Yep, it's just us two now."

"Well, Umi since it's your birthday I'm yours." Tsubasa hugged Umi and intertwined their hands as the two kissed.

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you, but why me?"

"Well, because you're beautiful off course."

"Butyou hang around with Honoka more... aren't you dating me because she is with Kotori." Both girls faces turned sad. "Don't get me wrong Tsubasa, I love you...but why?"

"Well, I started hanging out with you more now right?" Tsubasa smiled as she hugged the bluenette again. "Besides, I went to Honoka-san to learn more about you, you know that right? I love you Umi-san."

"I love you too Tsubasa. Now where should we go for our date."

"It's your birthday you choose." In reaction to this Umi merely giggled as she hugged her girlfriend.

"I'm fine with anything as long as it is with you, but how about a movie?"

"I'm ok with that." Tsubasa smiled as both left for their date.

* * *

><p>What up people! Yep, the rare pairing is UmiTsubasa, again a pairing I call first on yay! :D Happy Birthday to you Umi.<p>

Umi: T-t-thank you f-for reading this story. A-and thanks Liberator-san.

You don't have to be embarassed about it.

Umi: Easy for you to say, you're not in the story.

Touche, but thanks to everyone for reading.

Me and Umi: Read and Review pls.

Review Response

Lets Just Say its Yuuki: Ok I guess you just want the lewd parts right?

Major Mike Powell III: What up sir! :) Well I hope this was interesting. Yeah, I guess the song does pull out Eli's other side.

Enya Talisman: Whoops, I didn't meant that to be awkward but I'm happy that it all worked out. Is this pairing the one you thought off?


End file.
